The smell of my sake
by Gingerninja-forever
Summary: That last island actually manufactured a sake that can get marimo drunk? what the hell! and why does my sake smell so god damn nice? -Sanji encounters a new type of sake, tells Zoro, then gets told that their having a drinking competition. He never backs down from a challenge... this may lead to something unexpected. Both learn that it is always better to read the small print.
1. A challenge?

**Hey guys! yes this is my first attempt at writing something that isn't a one shot, sorry but i find it really hard... well anyway, i hope you enjoy please leave a review with any suggestions, they will be appreciated.**

**seriously need to practice writing sex scenes though -_- mine suck. (lemon next chapter) hopefully.**

**probably gunna be 2-3 chapters long thats where your ideas come in. xxx will love you forever if you leave a review. xxx**

* * *

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Hey, Marimo! You missed supper you mor-" Damn_ it that idiot is asleep again. Lazy ass! All he ever does is sleep, eat and train. But why of all places does he choose to take his naps outside, I mean that idiot could sleep through a snow storm, which is so stupid only the Marimo could do it._

"OI! Idiot! Wake up or I'm taking this away and giving it to Luffy." Sanji yelled whilst kicking the green haired man in the ribs a couple of times. Zoro stirred, then squinting, opened one eye to look up at the chef towering above him with a plate in his hand. The brightness of the setting sun was blurring his vision forcing him to open his other eye to focus in on the cooks frowning face.

Zoro groaned "What do you want shit-cook?" _why is it always him that has to come and wake me up, damn bastard._

"Un-grateful bastard, I come to give you your supper!" Said Sanji slamming down the plate in front of Zoro. "you need to stop missing meals I'm not your personal waiter you know."

"yea, I know" said Zoro in-between mouthfuls of the steaming hot meal in front of him, that was giving off a delicious aroma.

"Learn some manners, don't speak with your mouth full." Said Sanji whilst lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips, letting the nicotine relax his entire body. It had been an oddly calm day, the sun shone down on the deck warming it slightly, just to be cooled by the gentle breeze from the sea. And it was rather strangely quiet… which was very suspicious. Very, very suspicious indeed. Normally Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were running round like maniacs right now, or doing some other stupid things. Like trying to wear Namis' bras. Which would normally end up tangled in choppers antlers.

Zoro let out a loud burp, placing the empty plate down in front of him. Stretching his arms out behind his head he closed his eyes, thinking the cook would just leave and let him sleep. But he didn't leave. "Sake?"

"Not for a Marimo with no manners, besides, you drink too much."

Zoro opened one eye staring at the cook with disbelief, he'd never refused him sake before, and why did the cook care if he drank too much? "Sake please?" said Zoro in a sarcastic tone with a smirk on his face.

Sanji slid down the wall landing next to Zoro, still smoking the somewhat smaller cigarette in his mouth. "Go get it yourself, you know where it is." His expression was blank as he spoke, his voice carrying a lethargic tone. He seemed more relaxed than he had been in months, which was understandable considering the amount of fighting they had all done, only recently had things seemed to quiet down leaving everyone very restless and in need for a good few nights un-disrupted sleep.

Zoro watched as the cook tilted his head back to lean it against the wall, as his slightly parted lips were relieved of the burnt out cigarette, hell he even watched him throw the cigarette butt away with so much concentration. _I never realised his actions were so graceful… wait what? _Images of the heart eyed cook, swooning over Nami or Robin ran through his mind. _Nope, definitely not graceful._

"Whats wrong?" Said Zoro in puzzlement.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"You didn't yell at me for being cocky" Zoro sniggered "Which is surprising."

"I'm just tired." Replied Sanji, moving his hands behind his head and sliding further down the wall. "hey I got a new type of sake from the last island we were on it's supposed to be really good, I bet it can even get a Marimo like you drunk." Said Sanji with enthusiasm leaning forward towards Zoro, who seemed highly interested. Sanji then relaxed back into his previous position against the wall. "That's if you go and get it."

Zoro looked at the man next to him with disbelief. "Lazy bastard, when I get beck I will show you that no sake can get me drunk." And with that he upped and left for the storage cupboard. He came back with four bottles of sake, two in each hand. He threw two of them into Sanji's lap the strange purple bottles gleaming in the setting sun.

"What are you doing?" growled Sanji grabbing the bottles from his lap and placing them between him and Zoro. Zoro grunted in response, looking at the cook like he was stupid.

"We are having a drinking competition, idiot. Now you have to drink the first bottle as fast as you can, then wait a couple of seconds before starting the next one cuz I wanna see your face when the alcohol hits you." Zoro grinned as he spoke and couldn't help but laugh at Sanji's face, he looked mortified. Then suddenly the sun disappeared underneath the ocean leaving the pair of them on deck with nothing but the moon to help them see what they were doing.

"Fine." Said Sanji, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially with the Marimo idiot.

Sanji popped the lid off the first bottle and took a whiff at the black coloured liquid inside. It was very odd. Extremely odd in fact. It smelt of something that wasn't normally used in alcohol. Sanji looked at the bottle; eye's bulging at what he discovered. But his trail of thought was interrupted.

"Why does it smell of vanilla?" Said Zoro sniffing near where the bottle was open, his expression was not one Zoro usually used; one of intrigue, calm and confusion all at once. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He breathed out. "It smells good" he said cracking a smile.

"That's the trick" said Sanji pointing to his bottle at the description on the label. "It's was made to appeal to the holders senses, says the person who's drinking the bottle will smell their favourite smell, but it is ordinary sake, just really strong." Said Sanji trying to figure out in his head how the hell the makers had managed to do that. "So your favourite smell is vanilla then?" Sanji muttered with a snigger.

"Yeah… why not, what's wrong with vanilla?" Said Zoro with a glare, obviously offended the cook was sniggering at his favourite smell.

"Nothing, just didn't really expect that." Said Sanji with a chuckle.

"So what does yours smell of?" Said Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really weird, mine smells like a mixture of… mint and…" Sanji took another sniff at the open bottle, he pulled back as if surprised at himself. "Mint and steel."

"And me liking the smell of vanilla is weird?" Said Zoro mocking the cook. "Ahh well, lets drink!"


	2. The perverted moss

**Yey guys i finally give you chapter two! i know you were all expecting lemons and smut but i had serious writers block, sorryy xxx anyway what better time to upload another chapter than on Christmas eve?**

**I hope you like it, and yes i know Zoro is hot even when he is not horny for Sanji XD**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Wow. It tasted just as bitter as any other sake he had drank. Another reason why he preferred wine. Red wine to be exact. It was nice on the tongue for a few seconds, this new sake, but it left a horrible after taste that made you want to chug a glass of water to heal your burning throat. And it was dry, very dry. God knew how the Marimo could drink this kind of stuff on a regular basis.

Zoro Had positioned himself directly in front of Sanji, cross legged and slightly off balance due to the alcohol. Talking about off balance, Sanji's center of gravity was all over the place, he knew if he was stood up he probably would have fallen overboard by now. His vision started to blur as he came to the last few mouthful's of his first bottle, the black liquid running down the back of his throat like a river gushing into the sea. All he could attempt to focus on was a green fuzzy thing in-front of him which if he remembered correctly was Zoro? Ohh god, the first bottle had started to fuck him up. How strong was this stuff.

He attempted a glance at the small print after raising the bottle and accidentally hitting himself in the face with it, but gave up as red and blue triangles started to appear before his eye's. What the hell was happening to him?!

"I- doon't liie dis marimoo." slurred Sanji knowing he sounded like an idiot, but it didn't matter this felt weird and not just drunk weird, it was like he was under some spell or something.

"yea, me neitherr, but it'ss funny, only one bottle and wat the hell is going on." he shrugged his shoulders with a drunken grin on his face, he was obviously off to lala land already. "I don't even know." he grinned even wider leaning into Sanji and resting his head on Sanji's knee. "Your knee is comfy, cook." Sanji grinned.

His hand began to move on it's own accord, snaking into the bulkier man's short green hair, that was surprisingly soft. Sanji's fingers massaged the swordsman's scalp, as he mindlessly grinned towards the sky. this was like a dream, all hazy and fuzzy. with lots of little shapes floating around in the night sky, that looked like neon lights the kind you would get at a club.

* * *

Zoro tensed beneath his touch, and suddenly they both sobered up, as if by magic. Sanji withdrew his hand from the swordsman's hair and stood up a little to fast. Staggering to the side and leaning against the wall as the world spun around him. _What the hell just happened._ Zoro was up now as well, and to put it simply was freaking out,(you know, like moss does).

"What the hell just happened!" Sanji screamed.

"you tell me cook! Your the one who was stroking my hair! That better have been the alcohol!" Zoro shouted back, his eye's menacing as he placed himself in a somewhat lazy fighting stance and clenched his fists.

"Of course it was the alcohol! Why would i want a marimo like you anyway! And you practically laid on me so it's not all my fault! Seems the alcohol has gotten to you." he finished with a evil smile, as if mocking the other man.

"Really?" Zoro just questioned looking at the cook with disbelief.

"Really what?" Said Sanji, pulling out a packet of cigarette's from his pocket, with a questioning look on his face.

"Did i lay on you?" Said Zoro, pointing an accusing finger at the cook.

Sanji placed the cigarette between his lips. "Yes, you d-"

"Don't light that." Suddenly Zoro was in front of him taking the cigarette from his lip's, with a strange look in his eye's. Their fingers brushed against each other for a split second causing Sanji to gasp. His heart began to pound like a drum. _what the hell is wrong with me?_ Sanji had touched Zoro before, in their fights, in battle, but this somehow seemed different, somewhat intimate.

_But how could it be intimate they were both men! Why would i want to be with any guy when i have the beautiful ladies around! Why in the hell was i even thinking about him like that, ewwwww! Never! Not in a million years!_

"We have another bottle to finish." Zoro smirked and sat down in front of the cook, his head awkwardly at Sanji's crotch height.

Sanji grimaced and moved back slightly, creating space between them before he finally sat down, crossed legged on the deck, opposite his opponent. Normally he wouldn't have seen the sitting down in front of him as perverted or abnormal but something had happened, he blamed the alcohol for it. The gears in his brain weren't working properly anymore, clouding his world and obscuring his decision making.

* * *

But before he new it the second bottle was gone and both of them were drunker than they had ever been before. Laughing together and messing around on deck like a couple of teenagers that had just introduced to alcohol. It was very weird though. This feeling deep in the pits of their stomachs, it was like after all those times fighting they had finally formed a connection, a bond of sorts. Both knew they had got this way because of the alcohol but they didn't care, this friendship that would only last a couple more hours at the most, was marvelous to say the least. Even though when the alcohol wore off the bond would most likely be broken, they didn't think about it, they just continued laughing and grinning, and joking around with each-other.

This feeling was sickening to put it bluntly, Sanji felt his insides churn and twist. His eye's grew wide.

Suddenly Zoro found the other man had flung himself on the railing and was being violently sick into the ocean. He attempted to run over but could only muster a fast stagger, then he was directly behind the cook.

Sanji felt the presence behind him, but couldn't do anything about it, the sick just kept on coming. He had broke into a cold sweat, the damp of it matting his hair. Large tanned hands reached in front of his face and pulled the curtain of hair out of the line of fire. He grinned momentarily at the sweet action, before vomiting again.

_Holy shit whats wrong with him!? Should i get chopper!? No chopper will be asleep. Why the hell did i stand directly behind him? Idiot!_

Zoro inwardly face palmed at the awkward position he put himself in. Every time Sanji threw up he was reminded of it as Sanji's ass pressed against his crotch. Yea well, he was allowed to be the pervert for a while okay! Even though it was disgusting that he was getting off to this as his nakama was being sick.

He needed to move, or he was at serious risk of getting a kick in the head when Sanji felt something hard against his ass. Or a kick in the balls, which would be worse. Zoro winced at the thought. That kick would probably leave him paralyzed. He stifled a moan as Sanji threw up yet again. Did he really want to move? When the hell did he ever get turned on by Sanji?

* * *

Sanji stopped throwing up finally, actually able to breath again. He seriously needed to get rid of the disgusting taste of bile in his mouth though, That was some strong alcohol. He tried to stand up but he couldn't, something was stopping him, then he realized the marimo was stood behind him still holding his fringe.

"You can let go now." he said rather awkwardly, realizing he was bent over the railing with his ass sticking out.

"Sorry" came the gruff and somewhat husky voice as he moved away letting Sanji stand up.

Sanji turned to find a rather red in the face Zoro, who looked incredibly embarrassed. _Oh how cute. _He started to walk away but turned back, "Are you coming?"he questioned cockily, his eyebrow raised waiting for a response.

"Eerr-where?" Said Zoro trying to push all of the perverted thoughts out of his mind. _please don't say to bed or i swear i will-_

"To the bathroom" Sanji stated bluntly, "I need to get this gross taste out of my mouth."

_The bathroom! Thats even worse! _Zoro composed himself before replying, "Sure, whatever, lead the way ero-cook." He followed the blonde, mindlessly staring at the perfect arse and gorgeous legs encased in black trousers. Oh fuc he was done-for if Sanji even accidentally touched him. He was never drinking that sake again, it was making him far to horny.


	3. How did we end up like this?

**Sorry for the really late update guy's but i hope it was worth it for your sake. I really hope this is good enough for you xxx anyway enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

"I can still smell it where the hell is it?!" Sanji was frantic, trying so desperately to find out why even after brushing his teeth numerous times and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, he could still smell sick. "Marimo does my hair smell like vomit, Is that it?" Sanji promptly shoved his drunken head into Zoro's face, causing Zoro to jump back in surprise. He took a cautious sniff, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No your hair smells nice." Zoro frowned at the still frantic blonde, as some strange feeling seemed to overtake his thoughts, clouding his judgement, adrenaline suddenly pumping through his veins and he didn't know why. The odd comment was overlooked by the cook as stupid Marimo drunkenness. "Does my hair smell of sick?" He asked, trying to figure out what was going on in his body; muscles seemed to twitch without his permission and without warning.

"Why would your hair smell of sick, idiot." Sanji looked at the swordsman doubting that he was all there at the moment, probably still drowned in the alcohol, Sanji felt a bit giddy himself.

Zoro frowned back in response, "All the cursing you do you probably spat in my hair or something." He sneered at the blonde, crossing his arms.

"Fine, come here." Sometimes Sanji didn't understand other peoples logic, he was probably the only one on the ship that actually had brains. He grabbed a fist full of green hair and dragged the Marimo down to his nose height.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Zoro grunted, protesting at the harsh motion.

"Shut up complaining." Sanji growled. His face shrivelled at the things this guy could stink of, he didn't dare breathe, probably smelt of sweat. Ewww. He took a cautious sniff, eye's widening at his discovery, It didn't smell of sweat or sick. Something twisted inside of him, he let go of the other man's hair and was soon met by a piercing grey eyed gaze. Those hypnotic eyes were questioning him, wanting something from him that he didn't even know he wanted himself.

"Zoro" The word was foreign, the way it rolled off is tongue made him shudder.

"We are on first name terms now?" Zoro spoke with a huge smile; his eye's smiling as-well. That sight made something change in Sanji that moment… everything changed. That smile was never for him, maybe for all the others, when they were joking around but never for him, not the genuine smile… It was strangely cute.

"Errmmm… Yea I guess so…" Sanji's mouth was moving on its own now and he couldn't stop it, one half of him knew what was about to happen, the other half was in for a shock. It was as if he had stepped out of his body and was watching as the events unfolded in front of him, like he was a puppet to the alcohol. Like a spell… Witch craft. "Stand still for a second Marimo brains, I want to try something."

Sanji watched as he found his arm lift on its own, and slither into the surprisingly soft green hair of the man before him. He watched Zoro's face relax and his eyes shut, hearing a rumbling kind of purring sound as his fingers wove through the green hair. Did he even need to have his mouth open to make that sound? It happened again, running his fingers down the man's ear to his golden earrings; following the sharp jaw line till he got to the tanned chin, then those oh so tempting lips. The lips that were quivering ever so slightly, as if waiting for something. But what?

Suddenly, the swordsman's eyes were open once more, staring distantly at him as if he was under some kind of drug. Sanji didn't notice the hand that had crept around his waist and was now resting on the small of his back, until he was pulled into a hungry kiss.

Sanji found his hands around the bulkier man's neck, tugging at the short green strands of hair. He was kissing back, lips pressed together in a hurry, he felt something slide across his lower lip begging for entry. He complied, letting the wet muscle in to explore his mouth as his own did the same.

_This isn't right, kick the bastard in the balls and run, STOP IT! STOP IT! MARIMO!_ Sanji faintly heard the voice in his head scream but it was overthrown by a somewhat lulling chant of_: Don't fight it._

And he didn't fight it. He subdued willingly to the cause, the small negative voice drowned out by the harsh clashes of teeth as kissing became outdated, and more needed to be done to keep both men pleased. He found himself pressed against the bathroom wall, sweat matting his hair, and the Marimo nipping at his ear slowly leaving marks all down his neck. Sanji felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure and pain as Zoro bit down on his neck drawing blood, his tongue lapping over it in an apology as he sucked on the wound.

Zoro came up for air, breath damp against the sensitive pale skin. "Sanji." He purred into the blonde's neck, smiling against the ravished flesh. He felt the cook shuffled underneath him, if he was feeling anywhere close to what Zoro did, then that meant they both had no idea how they ended up like this… And he didn't give two shits either. That purr from Zoro going straight down south.

Suddenly one of his knees was kicked from behind making him lose his balance and send him crashing to the ground. The blonde not far behind, straddling his hips with a look of authority on his face that made him look so god damn sexy. Asshole wanted to break him; well it wasn't going to work. Nobody could break him, but it pained him to think that this wouldn't happen again.

Somewhere deep in his sub-consciousness he prayed that he would remember everything in the morning, he knew he was drunk. Everything was fuzzy and vivid with colour at the same time, making everything so much more beautiful than it already was, but this feeling-as rare as it was, was nice and had a somewhat warm feel to it. Like he could curl up in it and be safe from everything forever. Like he was indestructible. Like they were both-in these fleeting moments-kings of the world. He didn't want it to ever have to end.

Zoro paused for a second feeling something brush against his thigh, he retorted with a grin as the other man leaned down capturing Zoro's lips in a bitter sweet tasting kiss. Zoro moved his hand into the mess of golden locks, seemingly more interested in the soft golden strands than he was in the man himself, which was so un-true. He smiled into the kiss eye's wide open watching the dim lights of the bathroom reflect off the different shades of golden in his new lovers hair.

"Your hard." He blurted out; he wanted to laugh at his drunken voice, at how silly it sounded. But he was too busy buzzing about the fact he had done that to his greatest rival.

Sanji sighed, _way to ruin the mood. _"And you're not?" Sanji reached down and grabbed the other mans clothed erection, earning him a grunt. "Did playing with my hair do that to you; I must say it is an unexpected kink baka Marimo." _Perverted bastard…_

Zoro reached for Sanji's clothed and erect member, palming it gently hearing his partners breath catch, he smiled. "Did the hickeys do that to you shit cook?" Zoro cooed. Grabbing the man's tie he pulled him down into another wet kiss. He undid the tie and slowly slipped it out of the collar onto the floor, getting to work on the shirts buttons, his nimble fingers struggling. Grumbling all the more as the buttons refused to co-operate, suddenly his hand was removed from the shirt.

He went to question the action but understood when Sanji sat up straight once again and started to remove his shirt, rolling his eyes at the idiot below him. When the shirt was off Zoro found himself staring at the sight before him, the cook; shirtless, straddling him, and it wasn't against his will. The realization hit him like a bullet. This shouldn't be happening, what were they doing?

"What are we doing?" Zoro sighed out, feeling like an idiot for letting alcohol do this to him. He face palmed in an attempt to hide some of his embarrassment, feeling Sanji tense above him.

"W-what do you mean?" Sanji stuttered out seemingly taken aback by the remark. "I'll put the shirt back on, sorry to disappoint, not everyone can be as muscly as you are ya know." Sanji began pulling the shirt back on, and caught Zoro looking confused as hell. "What." He deadpanned.

"No, no. It's nice, -chest is nice, abbs are grea- That's not what I meant!" Zoro snapped out, sitting up so he was practically in the cooks face. "How the hell did we end up like this," he gestured around them. "What exactly would 'this' have lead to if I hadn't had stopped it?" He growled out, pointing the blame at the cook who looked mortified.

"Your stopping it…" There was a note of disappointment in his voice before he looked up in anger. "You fucking started it! You're the one who kissed me remember! Fucking idiot Marimo!" Sanji screamed in Zoro's face, still sat in the man's lap though now it was awkward, whereas it wasn't a few seconds ago. They glared at each-other for some time, both trying to read the others expression and thoughts. Their faces were so close together, something inside of them both still screaming for the other to be kissing them again.

Sanji spoke huskily "Roronoa Zoro, is chickening out of a challenge just because he doesn't feel like it." He shrugged his shoulders, getting up to leave before he was dragged down into the other man's lap once again.

Sanji saying his name in full had a strange effect on Zoro, making him want to hear it again and again. "I didn't say I didn't feel like it. But won't you regret this in the morning?" He spoke in all honesty, watching as the cook simmered down.

"No." Sanji pressed their lips together once again, the slow tender motion seemed caring, almost lovingly gentle to the swordsman who wrapped his arms around the cooks waist and went back to lying on the floor. He broke the kiss for air, "I like the shirt off." He smirked as he received an eye roll in reply and tugged off the shirt himself, stroking over the flexing back muscles. Smooth skin, with rock hard muscle, all of it undeniably male. Everywhere Zoro touched seemed to burn, a fire started on his bare skin by just the brush of a finger. As tongues continued to lap against one another Zoro's hands wondered further, but at a painstakingly slow pace. In Sanji's hair, his shoulders, collar bones? Definitely some strange fetish.

"Ahh." The muffled but pleasured sigh came from the blonds lips as Zoro's thumbs brushed against his nipples. Zoro stopped kissing to look at the cooks face, the golden hair like a curtain around him as Sanji lightly panted inches away from him, breath tickling his chin. Eye's locked and Zoro brushed his thumbs over the pink buds once again earning him another sigh with an eye flutter this time, he felt his dick twitch inside his pants at the sight. _Did he realise just how fucking hot he was being right now?_ Sanji was panting into his neck by now as Zoro continued the abuse to his nipples, nipping on them. Zoro was left staring at the ceiling surrounded by the scent of the man above him, it was enticing and fucking delicious. He turned his head into the mess of hair and bit down on the top of an ear, making Sanji buck his hips ever so slightly.

"Shit" Zoro let out a throaty moan as his hips automatically jerked upwards into the delightful friction. He found a hand travelling up his shirt as a sharp pair of teeth bit into his shoulder. _Hot damn._ How was the blonde teasing him so easily right now? Suddenly his shirt was being tugged over his head hastily, he knew the blonde wanted his shirt off but Jesus. Soon after his lips were coaxed into another kiss that started off tender, the taste of cigarettes and alcohol still prominent, he wanted to remember the taste of the cook, wanted to remember exactly how he kissed him, just how good it felt to have his tongue rubbing against his own. But, the kiss turned desperate, needy. The two men began to rub against each other, putting less effort into the kiss and more concentration into the friction they were creating that made them both dizzy with arousal. The kiss was a mess of battling tongues, lips being bitten, licked, blood being tasted and enjoyed.

Zoro flipped their position, landing himself nicely in-between the cooks' god like legs. Sanji looked at the man above him with half lidded eye's, watched as the muscle's rippled across his chest, watched as the bite mark on the swordsman's shoulder bled creating a trail down the centre of his chest into the crevasses and curves of his abs. Somehow gaining entry past the waist band of his trousers. Zoro's cheeks were tinted red against the olive skin tone, the thin sheen of sweat making his body shine. Those wonderful grey eyes were clouded by a whirlpool of emotion, lust, and others like it. _Does he have any idea what he is doing to me?_ Of course when morning came Sanji would blame the alcohol though at the moment he was inwardly battling with himself to remember that he wanted this to. At any rate he wanted entry into those tight trousers, and if it was denied he would have to force entry.

Sanji flipped their positions again so Zoro had his back on the ground again, only to find himself being pulled up to be pressed into the wall with Sanji grinding against him. Sanji heard the groan from the swordsman as he sucked on the shoulder wound. He began cleaning the trail of blood that it had left down his chest with his tongue, until he was kneeling in front of the swordsman's arousal. Zoro apparently found the sight very erotic as the thing seemed to twitch behind the layer fabric. "Cook...?" Zoro looked down at the somewhat undecided face of the cook in confusion.

But, was silenced when his trousers were promptly un-done and pulled down past his knees as were the gray briefs, freeing his member from the tight confides into the cool air. "Jesus marimo, your huge..." The cook inspected Zoro's dick like it were a piece of fresh meat and he was going to cook it up into something delicious then consume it. Oh the thought of it. "I've never done this before, but iv'e had it done to me, so..." Sanji tried to recall the times he had received a blow job, trying to remember just what they did that made it feel so good. He grasped Zoro's shaft carefully and lapped his tongue over the tip that was leaking with pre-cum. Zoro groaned as the wet tongue slid down the underside of his shaft. It's mushroom shaped head suddenly engulfed into the cooks warm, wet mouth. He looked at the sight below him, grunting from time to time as Sanji's cheeks hollowed as he gave him head. Zoro found his hands tangled in the matted blonde hair, and his legs shaking from the growing pleasure pumping through him like liquid fire. A throaty moan ripped through his chest as Sanji growled around his cock, then let it out of his mouth with a slight 'pop' sound.

Zoro stepped out of his pants and left them in a pile on the ground as he helped Sanji out of his own. Hands much more interested in the perfect pair of legs and ass. He was tired of foreplay.

Sanji heard the groan from the swordsman as he sucked on the shoulder wound. He began cleaning the trail of blood that it had left down his chest with his tongue. But he desperately needed Zoro to take action; he didn't know how to continue. He would never admit it to anybody but, at this moment in time he needed instructing. Needed to be dominated.

"Turn around. Face the wall." Zoro managed, grasping the cooks hips gently as he moved around. Sanji had his elbows on the wall in preparation for what was going to happen, bracing himself in a way.

"Hurry up." Was Sanji's short reply, as he felt the swordsman's hands slither down his body and grasp his shaft, stroking it gently sending shivers rocketing through his body. This skin to skin contact was divine, no matter how simple it was. He began to pump the cook up and down in a steady rhythm as he prepared his entrance, one finger at a time. "Z-Zoro." Sanji groaned.

"Suck." Zoro instructed placing the fingers that were on the cooks' dick, into the man's mouth. He took the fingers out of the man's mouth, they were now coated with saliva pushing the fingers in again he began to scissor them before he quickly pulled them back out. He lined himself up and was about to push in before the cook yelled at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's not going to fit!" Sanji screamed trying to get away, but couldn't move because he was shaking so much.

"I'll make it fit." Was all Zoro grunted in response before he thrust into the tight, slick, heat. There was a loud cry of pain from the cook as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the size of the thing inside him, but soon he found that he wanted the thing to move. Seemingly knowing Zoro began to push in and out at a slow but steady pace; listening to every catch of breath from the blonde he was fucking. The guy was tight, as he moved liquid fire seemed to build up in his stomach, tingling sensations shot through his body and he began to see stars.

"Faster-move. Faster." Sanji whimpered against the wall, pleasure building and burning in so many different places it was driving him crazy. Doing as told Zoro began to thrust in harder and faster, wanting to see the man in front of him come undone. He wanted to make Sanji scream his name; he didn't care if the others heard. He had a feeling that he was enjoying this more than he should, he felt like he was taking advantage of the blonde. The cook couldn't exactly hold his liquor very well, and was a light weight anyway even if he had just threw most of it back up he was still incredibly drunk… Even if it was on pleasure as well as alcohol.

"Sanji," Zoro growled into the man's ear, he was reaching his limit already. He was even moaning the bastards' name, damn… The little pants and whimpers from the blonde were just helping to drive him over the edge. Suddenly he thrust in such a way which made the cook jerk upwards and cry out in pleasure and surprise, he'd hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. Aiming for it again he began to hit it on every thrust of his hips, gasps of pleasure from both men began to fill the room as they both neared their limit.

Sanji came with a cry, one hard thrust and he had spread his seed all over the bathroom wall. As his walls clamped down around Zoro he felt himself suddenly being filled, as the green haired man panted his name into his neck. Their bodies shook from the aftermath of their orgasms as they both came down from their high. Suddenly Sanji felt very exposed, caught with his trousers down if you excuse the pun. He had just been fucked by a man. None other than the Marimo himself… "Get out." He spoke, he wanted to leave the room now.

"Wha-"

"Pull out!" Sanji growled, he felt so disgusted with himself right now. He felt dirty, but he guessed it was his own fault.

"Oh, sorry." Zoro pulled out and without a word or second glance at each other they quickly got dressed, pulling their trousers back on and collecting the discarded clothing. Sanji decided he would clean up the mess he had made on the wall when he got up to make breakfast, then left without another word.

Zoro couldn't sleep that night, neither could the cook. But both decided to blame it on the alcohol. And both remembered everything that had happened, everything they had seen, every touch, every kiss, everything. So neither could lie to themselves and say they didn't enjoy it.

Zoro didn't understand, he felt as though he should apologise, but for what? For giving the cook exactly what he wanted? All he knew was that the blonde would never look at him the same again, and would probably ignore him for the rest of his life. Damn, why hadn't he thought this through! It would completely ruin their bonds as nakama.

Sanji on the other hand was battling with himself once again at why he had allowed it in the first place, he couldn't have been that drunk. He remembered everything… They way that Zoro had run his hands up his back with such care and heat- HE COULDN'T THINK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW! He didn't even know that the directionally challenged Marimo was sexually active, I guess he didn't see him as a person who had sex. Though of course it was none of his business, it just seemed very odd… And the fact that Zoro had kissed him first, maybe he was into guys? Or bisexual, or even asexual. Damn, he didn't know and didn't care. But what if Zoro liked him? The thought alone made him shiver and not in the way he expected which pissed the blonde off to no end.


	4. Zoros perspective

**Hey guys i am so sorry for not updating in like MONTHS, i know its only a little bit but i thought i would treat you to a little bit of Zoro's point of view and then Sanji's before the next proper chapter.**

_Thank you for supporting me and reviewing and favorites and everything! I really appreciate it! x_

* * *

Zoro woke up feeling more groggy than he had in a long while, he felt clammy and sweaty. He needed a shower, or a bath or something he just needed to get his head straight, he remembered all to well what happened last night and he just needed some quiet time to think about what he was going to do about it. What was he going to do about it? How was he even going to approach this matter, since the blond obviously regretted his actions. Zoro didn't however, at the time it was exactly what they both wanted. He couldn't explain why it had happened though and that was bugging him immensely. Of course he had found himself looking at the blond in a different light from time to time, nothing major. It ranged from innocent little things: like a moment the sun caught Sanji in such away it made him glow, Zoro would catch himself looking on and thinking, 'Damn, he is one good looking guy.' To other things that went to the extent of literally wanting to screw the blonds brains out right there on the deck in the middle of one of there fights.

He wasn't in love with the blond... Well, he was curious for the moment at even the idea of being in some other form of relationship rather than just Nakama and rivals. He was curious, but he was also slightly nervous. Though he wasn't in love as far as he could tell he found himself drawn to the cook like a bear to honey after what happened last night. He wanted to learn more, to do more... But none of that was going to happen, none of any of his questions answered, none of his curiosity satisfied if the cook took this all the wrong way. If the blond idiot ignored him and acted like it had never happened he would be mad.

The green haired man swung his legs over his bunk yawning ferociously as he scratched his head. His bare feet hit the floor with a soft thud as he padded his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Damn that sassy blond and his long legs. Damn the curly brow and his fucking ocean blue eye's. Just damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Shit cook you better be ready for whats coming next, your not getting away from it." Zoro mumbled to himself as he turned on the water and let the room fill with steam before striping and stepping into the shower. Sanji was fucking with his head at the minute and it was pissing him off.


End file.
